


shedding lethargy

by Serasri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serasri/pseuds/Serasri
Summary: The slow awakening to face hard realities





	shedding lethargy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

“One.”

Thump. That’s your core restarting operations, shaking off your grieving cessation and whirling to existence.

“Two.”

Hmmm. That hum is your gravity field reinstating itself, spurred to action with tipsy prompting as your mass reasserts it’s attendance.

“Three.”

A huff gets your attention, what little there is, consciousness still coalescing from the ether, shedding lethargy enough to squeeze dreams from the empty. 

“Wake up." 

The signals were short, frequency high and wavering. You begin to regain awareness of your shells, vaguely sensing a younger core clinging to your fractured halo with a flickering wavelength.

"Miqa.”

Stray wavelengths settle with the reentry of your name into your energy code, the familiar pattern soothing the frazzled emissions into a proper pulsating sensor.

“Miqa, it’s cold.”

The first pulse agitates your configuration; the younger core is fading. You slip a tendril of power around the younger core, slinging nem along your halo into your shells. 

“Miqa? You’re awake!”

You match your vibrations to that of the younger’s until you’re in phase, carefully feeding nem vibrance to boost nir shine. Recollections emerge from your memory banks. This is Desi, but Desi is missing something. Something that had always been there before. Or maybe, someone? There was another one, wasn’t there?

“Miqa, it’s so quiet. Why can’t I hear Sasha? I’m calling but ne’s not answering." 

Sasha. Yes, recognition focuses your thoughts. Where is ne? You cast your perception wide, searching for nir signature long wavelengths.

But there’s nothing there.

Your hunt grows frantic as all you sense is the void. Your pulses and wavelengths combing the vacuum for that shimmery core of vitality. You can’t find nem, ne’re not there. Why isn’t ne there?!

Your panic stimulates your records for the last known location of Sasha, and you stutter to a halt as the last report before your shut down registers in your mind.

Sasha is gone, nir core ceasing, consumed by the chasm. The abyss of nir absence is obscene. For a moment, you long to rage and tear apart the cosmos for your loss.

"Miqa? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

You get a hold of yourself and wrap Desi more securely in your being, cuddling nem and smoothing out nir distress, careful to insulate Desi from nir turbulent spirit.

“Sasha is gone, Desi.”

Desi trembles nir sorrow and you ache for nir pain. You rock the youngling between your shells, pressing soft passions on nir wavelengths to calm and enliven.

“Shhh, everything’s going to be okay. Don’t worry, I’ll look after you.”

_It’s just the two of you now,_ you don’t impress on nem, there was enough to despair over for now.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Supernatural inspired, particularly the names “Miqa” and “Desi” from rsfahrudeen’s Song of Sabriel series on Ao3. “Miqa” pronounced as MEE-kah, it also sounds like “Mikha” which I enjoy as a shortened form of “Mikha’el”, an earlier form of “Michael”. “Desi” as a short form of “Desatar” which means “daystar”, (which I think is awesome). “Sasha” came from my personal preference of Sammael for Lucifer’s pre-Fall name, because not only does it have the -el suffix, but it also bears resemblance to Samuel (the name of his True Vessel) and is really, really pretty (like I would totally name my future kid Sammael). I like to use “Sasha” as a nickname derived from it because “Samma” is too close to “Sam” and doesn’t flow as easily as “Sasha”.
> 
> Since I generally consider Grace to be warm, I was really enamored by this idea I picked up from Fantismal’s Missing An Angel series on Ao3; that Lucifer’s Grace is cold because Lucifer had died previously and that it had once been warm too. So followed the thought that Lucifer was different from other angels, because he had lost some part of himself and he was changed for it. And so this was a derivative of that idea, more the loss of half of his self through death than his own death. 
> 
> But this text has little of that in it, I just thought to share what spurred it. I had a real issue trying to convey what I saw in my head as sounds/absences and touch/pressure as words on a page that made sense when reading it and flowed well, so it’s a bit awkward, especially at the start. 
> 
> Mostly here I’m just using a lot of vocabulary, all over the place. When I was writing this, it wasn’t with many set ideas about Miqa, Desi and Sasha. Really the only set ones I had at the time were that Miqa was older, Desi and Sasha were twins, one split into two and all that, and that their forms weren’t at all humanoid.
> 
> (Their forms are more inspired along the lines of atomic shells and rings and spirals.)


End file.
